Sonic.exe
What is sonic.exe Sonic.exe is a creepypasta about a screwed up sonic game made by someone or something other than SEGA. The story. One day, I was sitting in my room, playing Sonic 3 & Knuckles, which was on the game disc of Sonic Mega Collection for the Gamecube. I really liked the edition of the Super Emeralds, and the variety of levels that were included. It all ended when the mailman had dropped the mail as usual, and left to continue his route. I went to grab the mail, and in it was a movie from Netflix, a couple of magazine offers for our landlord, and the two most mysterious things out of the bunch: a DVD, and a note from my best friend, whom we'll call Ben. The weirdest thing about the note was Ben's handwriting; it looked sloppy, and rushed, like he didn't have time to write it. From what I can read, this is what he wrote, Hollis, Please, you gotta help me! Get rid of this disc; it's the only thing that he wants! That disc contains his game, a sick, twisted game! Please, destroy it quickly, and you'll kill him! But you gotta do it fast, before he gets you! I'm already done for, so save yourself... please... Ben Well, that was the most interesting letter I've received from anyone so far, but how can a game be bad? I read the black labeling on the marker, which was obviously not Ben's handwriting, which meant that he got it from another source, like a pawn shop, or eBay. Maybe it was off of his granddad's will... Oh well. I had read of this creepypasta online, and played the game without the CD, so I know what to expect. It had read " " in the black marker. Oh? There's another paper that I didn't notice. This time, it was clearer, more formal handwriting. This is what it said: To whom it may concern, Thank you for playing the game by downloading it from the internet, and I know you got a real kick out of it, but here's the real-" It cut off right there. Well, two interesting letters in a single day, no in a single minute! Well, I don't know what to expect now; either it's a more powerful edition, and it will bring a larger scale of creepiness, or maybe it won't and it's just a dud... right? Boy I sure was wrong about that... So I hooked up my USB DVD drive to my computer, inserted the CD, and extracted it to my desktop. I double-clicked the icon that showed a ring from all the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games, and booted the game. The first thing that popped up was the title sequence from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, but it looked hacked, because it was much slower than the original. This is interesting... What was even more interesting was after the title screen music, there was a split-second frame that showed an image that's terrifying to some communities. This is what I saw from the image: the waters below were blood-red, the sky was darkened substantially, and the emblem was rusty and being ruined. The thing that creeped me mostly was Sonic. His eyes were as dark as a black hole, while there were two glowing red dots staring directly into mine, before the save select screen from Sonic 3 and Sonic 3 and Knuckles popped up on-screen. That creeped me out, because the title sequence was Sonic 1. But this was the save select screen from Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Weird... Anyway, when I saw the selections available, there was Tails, Knuckles, and surprisingly, Dr. Robotnik. Goofy game I'm playing here... That's because it's a hacked game! Yup. The backdrop for the data select screen was red and cloudy, as if it was like Mars going dark. I was getting unnerved at what was going on, but shaking the nervousness off, I pressed the ENTER key, and picked Tails, which was the only one I could play for now. As soon as I pressed the key, the game screen froze for a little while, and then this pixelated laugh followed, like it was from Kefka of Final Fantasy. Then the screen cut to black. After a few seconds more, the level indicator showed up at the beginning, except the shape behind the level title was a slight tint of red, and the level title was called "HILL ACT 1". Weird. The level title vanished, and the game finally began. What showed up first was Tails in the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1. So, I pressed the right arrow key to move Tails to the right. This version apparently doesn't have the glitch; the glitch is if you hold a directional key directly after another, you see a character slide across the land. At least, the glitch doesn't work in this stage. Anyway, I made Tails run right, while this piano track in reverse played. As he kept running, I noticed there were absolutely no obstacles standing in his way; no enemies, or obstructions to see for miles. Except for one thing I saw: animals lying dead on the ground. Squirrels hanging from their entrails, which are acting like nooses, and their eyes gouged out. Black birds, whose eyes are bleeding, lying motionless on the ground. Rabbits completely torn apart limb from limb. It was a horrible sight to see, for anyone who was lucky enough to not receive this disc in their mailbox; but it's only a matter of time before it reaches everyone's mailboxes... Anyway, it looked like this for the next 15 seconds of running; the sight of all these dead animals was unnerving enough, without the music coming to a complete stop later on... Soon there was nothing to see for 5 seconds more of running; until Tails stopped. He was happy to see someone familiar looking across the screen: Sonic. Tails couldn't get his attention so he started inching closer. The most powerful sense of dread has hit me; more powerful than getting scared from SCP-087 and Containment Breach... Faint static was heard as Tails started moving closer, and it only got louder the closer he got to Sonic. When the static got as loud as stereo headphones could let it go, which sounded like loud screeching, and Tails was within touching distance from Sonic, and his eyes opened. Those black eyeballs, with piercing, glowing dots, stood staring at Tails, but only for a split-second, as the screen cut to black. After about 6-7 seconds, some text appeared on-screen. It said, "HELLO. WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" What was that supposed to mean? Anyway, another level title appeared, and this time it said "HIDE AND SEEK". Oh, so the level is a game of hide-and-seek? Well, this time the level was Angel Island, but everything was on fire! Tails looked really scared, to the point of crying! Tails' sprite went so far as to fly up to the screen, and tell me, ME, to get him the hell out of there! What the hell? A game character isn't supposed to break the fourth wall like this! Pretty soon, he flew back onto the level, and I unwillingly held down the right arrow key as I made him run down the endless stretch of Angel Island. Pretty soon, the Kefka laugh was accompanied by flashes of Sonic, with those piercing black and red eyes, and a maniacal grin! He soon was—flying—towards the poor fox, as he chased down the fox kept running as fast as he could! But Sonic moved just a little bit faster than the screen, allowing him to catch up to the fox, and when he was within touching distance of Tails, he was gone like that! And Tails stood around and started crying; he and I were getting absolutely terrified. After 15 or so seconds, Sonic appeared, eyes bleeding, taking a stance, as if he was going to strike at Tails, and sporting a maniacal grin, that stretched up to the sides of his face. He lunged at the fox, but before anything bad could happen to the fox, the screen cut to black, and this woman screaming was accompanied. Then afterwards, the Kefka laugh came again, along with some more text, this time saying, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" Then I was brought back to the data select screen again, except this time, Tails was now in the TV screen above his box. He looked awful, compared to how he looked before; his fur had turned midnight black, as did his eyes, which started bleeding. His pupils had turned blood red, and his expression was absolutely terrible, he was full of anguish, and there was nothing I could do about it... Anyways, I ignored that contagious feeling, and picked Knuckles next, which was followed by the game freeze, and the Kefka laugh. The screen cut to black, and after a few seconds, a new level title appeared on-screen, which said, "YOU CAN'T RUN." Okay... Well, the level appeared, and it was the floor of the Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic 1, but the sky was that of the data select screen. The music was actually the Giygas battle from Earthbound, after Porky turns off the Devil's Machine, and I'm glad to say but there's comedic relief in the game; the glitch I mentioned earlier works! Immediately after pressing the left directional button, I pressed the right, and Knuckles was sliding in his standing stance! I laughed a little bit, as Knuckles' stance was him looking around, then shrugging his shoulders at me! What the hell? Knuckles' broke the fourth wall even more! Oh well, as he was still sliding while facing backwards, red static flashed on the screen for a couple of times, before suddenly, splatters of blood appeared on the floor and on the side of the platform Knuckles was standing on. Still, Knuckles slid backwards, until momentarily afterwards, Sonic appeared right in front of Knuckles, piercing eyes, and maniacal grin. Red static flashed, and a few seconds after, some odd looking text appeared, looking like this: "fOUNd yOu!" The red static appeared once again, and shortly, I was back in the game. Sonic was shrouded in what looked like black smoke that was pixelated, and I didn't know what to do, so I had Knuckles run to Sonic. He disappeared, right behind Knuckles. So I had him run in the opposite direction, and again and again. God, when is it going to stop?! He's not only driving us both, Knuckles and I, crazy, but Knuckles knelt down and started sobbing. Sonic, right behind him, lunged at Knuckles at blinding speed. The black screen along with the female screen followed, and I was once again brought back to the data select screen. This time, Knuckles was trapped in his TV screen; his eyes had gone black and his pupils turned red, much like Tails, but his fur had turned a dull-grey-red, and his dreadlocks, along with his eyes began bleeding. How and why is this happening?! I decided to stop the game, and take a nap, to try and calm myself down... It was the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life. I had the most horrible nightmare I'd every had, and it was even worse than the nightmares I had when I was littler... I was in this area of complete darkness, except for the lamp hanging high overhead. Suddenly, in flickering spots around me, I heard the actual voices of Tails and Knuckles, saying "Why did you give us to him?", and "Run for your life, while you still can! He's coming for you too!" Their voices cut off, as another voice emanated from nowhere, literally. It said, "You're plenty easy to toy with kid, just wish I could've said the same for your dearly departed friend, Ben..." It freaked me out so much, as it echoed around me for a few seconds. Then it came, the same voice, "There's nowhere to run now, kid. You're in MY world now, and much like Tails, Knuckles, and your friend Ben, you're going to be my plaything... for all eternity!" The being from nowhere started laughing, and behind me, a white glove grabbed me. I quickly looked back, and I saw the blue blur himself, only with those black holes in his eye sockets, and those soul-piercing red eyeballs. With a maniacal grin and bleeding eyeballs, he lunged at me too, but then that's when I woke up screaming so loudly, it woke up my family. Yep, my family is dead too; it's inevitable... They are going to die along with me... Wait, then Ben's-oh God... This is absolutely terrible... I thought I might as well sign my death bed, so I got my computer out of sleep mode, restarted the application, and picked Robotnik. It was still pretty goofy; the concept of playing as Robotnik in a classic Sonic game (which was really a hack, which will kill you if you play it). I kinda removed the feeling after thinking about Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Yeah, you get to play as Robotnik, his alias is simply Eggman! That's all... Well, when I picked Robotnik, the Kefka laugh followed the freeze, and a new level title appeared shortly after. It said, "..." Now that's creepy... When the level only has an ellipsis as a level title. Well, it was unlike any other level from any of the classic Sonic games; it was a castle or some sort of cathedral setting, with a barely moving red curtain at the top, red flames in torches, and a few dark blood stains that were barely visible, which were on the backdrop. Robotnik's stance was pretty funny; it was just him standing with a surprised look on his face, with the teardrop on his head, as if he was clueless as to what's going on. I had him run, and the running was just like from the classic Sonic games, except this wasn't from the classic series... I had him running down a hallway, until he reached a staircase, and as soon as he reached the bottom, the environment changed slightly. The backdrop became a darker red, and the torches had an eerie light blue flame. Robotnik stopped against my will, and stood for about 5 seconds, in his standing stance. Then he was able to move again. I had him run across a shorter hallway, and a longer staircase. It felt like forever, just staring at him running down stairs, but as soon as he hit the bottom, the Kefka laugh happened, as the backdrop changed even more. The backdrop was an even darker red, and the bloodstains were more visible. What was worse was the flames; they were an unnaturally black flame, that resembled an attack from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2. Anyway, Robotnik stood and stared at me against my will for another 5 seconds, and I was able to move for the last time in the game. So, I had him running in a seemingly endless hallway, until out of nowhere, Sonic teleported in front of him, in his attacking stance, and red static appeared after the camera panned down and away from the level. After 20 or so seconds of staring at the static, I came to an image that is the worst thing I've ever seen. It was a hyper-realistic image of Sonic, with those black holes, and piercing red eyeballs, staring right into my soul; making me vulnerable to whatever was coming, and his smile was unlike anything I've ever seen. His smile was literally stretching up to the sides of his face, and his teeth were yellow, and look infected in some parts. This is it! This is the finishing line... After about 20 seconds of staring non-stop at that image, some red static flickered twice, following a distorted, maybe demonic sounding Kefka laugh on the second flicker, and a bit of text at the top of the image, that was an understatement for the game. It said, "I AM GOD." That is horrifying. The red static flickered and appeared for the last time, before cutting to black. After a couple of more seconds, one last text came up; it said, "READY FOR ROUND 2, HOLLIS?" Oh my god... I feared this was coming... Then the game over screen appeared. It showed a depiction of Tails with those black eyes, but his regular body color, decapitated, as well as Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik. Knuckles however, was hanging from his entrails, or so it seemed. I think I get it now; this Sonic is an absolute monster! He lures you into playing his game, and when you get that CD, you know you're fucked. The minute he steps foot into your computer, into your home, you and your family are dead. He is an all-powerful, demonic entity; a hell on Earth! He's the Devil, the god of Hell! Then the computer shut itself off. My battery drained completely, and so I couldn't turn it back off for a little while. So remembering the note, I quickly ejected the CD, and proceeded to smash it once and for all. But something stopped me; something unnatural, something demonic, and something sitting on the stool behind me. Staring at me, was a Sonic plushie, smiling a wicked grin, with black holes in its eye sockets, and piercing red eyeballs. All I remember then was screaming, before I had died. Even my innocent family had died, by the hands of that wicked creature. And so here I descend to Hell, to be forever tortured by the malevolent creature known as Sonic . exe. legacy. throughout deviantart, there is fan art of sonic.exe and roleplay accounts as well, some exe's coming from non-sonic characters. Izzy.exe is merely a rewriting of sonic.exe with Izzy and TDI chars. instead of sonic characters.